Luna Version 42
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Una versión futurista del Gato con Botas: Usagi es una chica normal que hereda a un robogato hablador. Cuando este comienza el rumor de que Usagi es la desaparecida Princesa de la Luna, Usagi le sigue la corriente, pensando que nadie lo creería. Excepto que el Rey Endymion si lo cree. /Traducción, original de Alicia Blade\\
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Sé que debería de estar traduciendo "Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor" y el segundo libro de "Consecuencias" perooooo, necesitaba despejarme un poco, así que les traigo esta nueva historia. La autora es Alicia Blade, y es una versión Sailor Moonizada de "El Gato con Botas". Alicia Blade ha escrito varios de mis fic favoritos, los cuales están en mi computadora esperando ser traducidos, y también es autora del Best Seller "Las Crónicas Lunares"! (Por supuesto que bajo su verdadero nombre Marissa Meyer)

Ya lo han leído? Si no lo han hecho se los recomiendo y se darán cuenta que esta historia tuvo bastante influencia, ya verán por qué….

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo :)…. Un abrazo! 

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

"¿Quién puede decirme las fechas de la Séptima Guerra Mundial?" la Profesora Haruna se detuvo un momento para observar a su clase, luego suspiró. "¿Otra persona que no sea la Señorita Mizuno? ¿No? Bueno, está bien, adelante Ami."

"La Séptima Guerra Mundial tuvo lugar entre los años 814 y 829 de la Tercera Era Humana," dijo Ami, sin siquiera ver sus notas.

"Muy bien. Señor Gregowski, puede decirme ¿Quiénes fueron los principales involucrados en la Séptima Guerra Mundial?"

Piete Gregowski rápidamente busco en su auto-pad, el texto apenas era visible en la simple hoja de papel eléctrico mientras encontraba la respuesta entre sus notas. "Fueron, um… la Unión Europea, la Unión del Este y la Unión del Hemisferio Sur."

"Correcto. ¿Y qué, Señorita Tsukino, fue tan inusual acerca de esta guerra comparada con las otras seis?"

Sorprendida, Usagi levanto la vista del dibujo de la rosa-tulipán común y miro boquiabierta a la Profesora Haruna. "Lo siento, ¿Que era qué?"

Frunciendo el ceño, la profesora rápidamente se hizo camino entre las filas de estudiantes y le quitó a Usagi su auto-pad. "Esta no es la clase de arte, Señorita Tsukino," la regaño. "Estamos discutiendo la Séptima Guerra Mundial. Puede decirme que tuvo de inusual?"

Usagi le echo una mirada a Ami, quien trataba de decirle algo, pero no podía descifrarlo. Sonrojándose, hizo un intento por adivinar, "Porque… ¿fue la primera vez que usaron androides para que pelearan?"

La Profesora Haruna frunció sus labios y fijo la vista en Usagi de manera silenciosa. "Solo porque es técnicamente correcto no te quitare puntos, Usagi. Pero la respuesta que estaba buscando era sobre el motivo detrás de la guerra. ¿Alguien sabe? ¿Alguien que no sea la señorita Mizuno? Bien, adelante Ami."

"Comparada con las otras guerras en las que se había peleado principalmente por razones territoriales y religiosas, en la Séptima Guerra Mundial se estaba peleando por recursos naturales."

"Es correcto, por supuesto." La profesora se encamino hacia el frente de la habitación e introdujo algunos comandos en el teclado que se encontraba montado en la pared. Las luces se atenuaron y un holograma del planeta tierra apareció ante la vista de todos. Haruna señaló un particular punto en el globo y una luz verde comenzó a brillar. "Esta es la isla de Groenlandia en el año 812 T.E.H. Como saben, cientos de años de calentamiento global convirtieron a la antigua tierra de hielo en una de las más exuberantes tierras en el mundo, teniendo la última selva y agua fresca. Esta es la tierra por la que se luchó. Por supuesto, como ya lo saben, la Unión Europea y la Unión del Este unieron sus fuerzas y formaron una alianza en 826 y fueron capaces de vencer a la Unión del Hemisferio Sur, quienes eventualmente fueron exiliados a la colonia experimental de la Luna. Fue llamado el Milenio de Plata y la monarquía que se creó como consecuencia, aún existe. ¿Tienes una pregunta, Usagi?"

"Si, Profesora Haruna. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué, si luchamos tan duro para ganar Groenlandia, no vivimos allí?"

"Una excelente pregunta. Durante el periodo de cincuenta años después de la guerra, hubo una inmigración masiva hacia Groenlandia. Su población se multiplico por cientos en unos cuantos años. Ni siquiera una tierra tan prospera podía soportar tanta vida, así que eventualmente se encontró saturada y lo que una vez fue una tierra deseada por sus recursos naturales, se convirtió en un gigante desierto industrial. Por suerte, para este tiempo, los científicos ya habían introducido la clonación de agricultura en nuestro ecosistema. Esto, al igual que los métodos eficientes de limpieza de H2O que ya habían sido implementados, nos permitieron construir nuestros propias selvas y comenzar a reparar los recursos naturales de la Tierra."

"¿Así que todas esas personas murieron en balde?" preguntó Usagi. "¿Pudieron haber esperado cincuenta años y todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto?"

"No podemos reescribir la historia, Señorita Tsukino. Aunque es fácil hablar sobre lo que las personas pudieron haber hecho hace de cuatrocientos años, es imposible realmente ponernos en esa posición. Además, conozco a la raza humana, y sé que hubieran encontrado algo más sobre lo cual pelear ¿Sí, Señor Dotziev?"

"¿Cree que es cierto que esta por empezar nuestra primera Guerra Galáctica?" todos voltearon a ver a Stanley, quien siempre se sentaba hasta la parte de atrás de la clase y nunca hacia ningún comentario. Estaba claro que, por la mirada de la Profesora Haruna, ella hubiera deseado que tampoco hubiera hecho ese comentario en particular, pero Stanley continuo hablando. "Porque estaba viendo las noticias hace unos días y estaban diciendo que la Reina Beryl del Reino Lunar estaba amenazando con empezar una guerra contra los Uniones Terrestres ¿Realmente cree que ella lo haría?"

Haruna se volteó e ingreso un nuevo código en el teclado. El globo volvió a pestañear y las luces de la habitación regresaron. "Todos saben que la familia real de la Tierra está en negociaciones con el Milenio de Plata. No hace ningún bien el especular sobre esas cosas," le dijo de manera tensa. "Ahora, les mencione hace un momento acerca de la clonación, lo que nos lleva a nuestra tarea de zoología de este mes."

Con un quejido unánime la clase volvió la atención a la Profesora Haruna mientras que esta abría un gran ropero que se encontraba en la clase. Usagi dejo que sus ojos observaran los jardines de la academia, los cuales eran famosos en el mundo por su colección de híbridos experimentales, y por mucho su lugar favorito. Aun así, había escuchado que los jardines en la luna eran aún más espectaculares, que tenían incluso rosas originales, no alteradas, aunque Usagi no sabía si eso era cierto. Negó con la cabeza, las palabras de Stanley aun resonaban en su cabeza. El pensar en una guerra la aterrorizaba y trataba de ignorarlo cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba.

"Le pedí a la clase de biología que clonara veinte especies extintas para esta tarea."

Usagi volteo la mirada hacia el frente de la clase. Haruna hablaba mientras se encargaba de cada jaula y alistaba todo enfrente de la clase. Usagi no podía reconocer a los animales.

La clase se llenó de emoción, hasta que Haruna los hizo callar mientras que sostenía un pedazo de papel. "Ya he seleccionado quien recibirá cada animal," les dijo, y la clase se llenó con sonidos de decepción. "He tratado de emparejar a los animales con respecto a su personalidad y con respecto a cual les vendría mejor a ustedes. Antes de que comenzara el siglo veintitrés era común alrededor del mundo que las personas tuvieran algún animal doméstico. Los llamaban 'mascotas' y eran parte normal del día a día. Por supuesto que esta práctica fue prohibida después de que los estudios demostraran que mantener un animal lejos de su ambiente natural era una crueldad. Sin embargo, espero que durante esta tarea no solo aprendan sobre las características de los animales, sino que también entiendan algo acerca de la conexión entre los humanos y los animales, sobre lo cual algunos socialistas sostienen la hipótesis de que las mascotas pueden ayudar a desarrollar compasión y responsabilidad entre los jóvenes."

Haruna respiro hondamente y afirmo con la cabeza en dirección a los animales. La mayoría de ellos estaban dormidos en sus jaulas. Aun los que estaban despiertos parecían extremadamente aburridos. "¿Están listos? Cuando los llame por su nombre por favor acérquense y tomen a su animal. Ami, comenzaremos contigo. Tú tendrás a este, que es un sabueso. Dee Dee, esta es una boa constrictora. Joseph, tu tendrás a la granja de hormigas. Si, a estos chicos de por aquí. No te engañes, los científicos especularon que son bastante inteligentes para su tamaño. Piete, tu tendrás al orangután. Usagi—"

Usagi sostuvo el aliento mientras que Haruna tocaba la parte de arriba de la jaula, sus ojos pegados a la lista de tareas.

"Esto es un gato. Eran de los más populares animales domésticos en la Tierra por muchos siglos y, curiosamente, uno de los que parecían prosperar en un ambiente doméstico. Una vez que las mascotas fueron prohibidas, la población de los felinos rápidamente descendió… hasta…" Haruna se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos… no creo que tengas mucho problema." Las últimas palabras de Haruna fueron casi un susurro mientras ignoraba a Usagi que se acercaba de manera nerviosa a la pequeña jaula. A través de las barras pudo observar dos vividos ojos rojos que la observaban fijamente con una expresión de asombrosa sabiduría.

"Hola, gato," susurro mientras que levantaba la jaula y regresaba a su asiento. Ella no podía quitarse el sentimiento de decepción mientras que sus compañeros continuaban recibiendo sus tareas. El gato era tierno, con un cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje negro y lustroso y además tenía una larga cola que se curveaba alrededor de sus pies. Hasta sus orejas puntiagudas, sus sedosos bigotes y sus delicadas patitas contribuían a que se viera tan adorable, y sin embargo… Usagi había estado esperando por algo más exótico. Los gatos habían estado extintos por cientos de años, pero aun había historias acerca de ellos, pinturas y por supuesto robogatos. Los otros animales que estaban siendo distribuidos a la clase eran tan inusuales, tan inesperados. Ella estaba segura que nunca había escuchado de las tarántulas.

Alguien toco la puerta gentilmente y pronto la cabeza pelona y deslumbrante del vice-director se asomó adentro de la clase. Se aclaró la garganta, lo cual todos sabían que era un tic nervioso. "Mis disculpas, Profesora Haruna, pero necesito robarle un momento a una de sus estudiantes. ¿Está la Señorita Tsukino presente?"

En cuestión de unos momentos Usagi pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella. Su estómago se retorció. ¿Que había hecho ahora?

Haruna asintió. "Usagi, levántate. ¿Cuánto tiempo la necesita, Dr. Toulouse?"

Él se aclaró la garganta y encogió los hombros tontamente. "El resto del día, me temo. Y… quizá un poco más." Luego poso sus ojos en Usagi y estos estaban tan llenos de lástima que ella sintió que su corazón se detenía. Se trató de sacudir lo extraño del momento y de manera ausente comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando levanto los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Ami, quien la observaba con una aterradora curiosidad.

"Está bien, entonces…" dijo Haruna, toda la terquedad había desaparecido de su voz. "Usagi, tu primera tarea es buscar la historia general del animal y señalar algunos factores que contribuyeron a su extinción."

Con un movimiento de la cabeza Usagi asintió y colocándose la mochila en los hombros tomo la jaula con las dos manos. Se encamino hacia el Dr. Toulouse sin echarle un vistazo a la clase, su cabeza llena de incertidumbre. No podía imaginar que era tan importante para que tuviera que ausentarse de clase por más de unas cuantas horas. Su madre no le permitiría ausentarse por tanto tiempo – ella sobre todas las personas sabía que era muy fácil para Usagi el quedarse atrás en sus estudios.

Luego el Dr. Toulouse puso una mano sobre sus hombros que claramente era un gesto de consuelo mientras que la guiaba por el corredor. Ella se llenó de pánico.

"Lo siento tanto, Señorita Tsukino."


	2. Capitulo 2

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

Usagi se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba fijamente la pared. Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, aunque ella no dudaba de que hubiera muchas más formándose por algún lado. Las palabras del oficial de policía aún resonaban en sus oídos.

Mis más sinceras condolencias por su pérdida. Una muerte tan rápida. Hay alguien, ¿algún otro pariente…?

No había ninguno, por supuesto. Era la única hija y si habían tenido a algún pariente vivo sus padres nunca lo habían mencionado. Por lo menos, no en la Tierra. Su madre a veces había dado a entender de unos parientes lejanos viviendo en el Reino Lunar, y Usagi estaba segura de haberlos escuchado hablar sobre una prima de Usagi, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo. Aun cuando fuera cierto y Usagi de alguna manera pudiera encontrar a sus parientes, ¿Qué diferencia haría? ¿Quién la querría?

Por lo menos la casa era de ella, eso le había dicho el abogado. No tendría que mudarse, y la deuda estaba pagada, así que no tendría que preocuparse.

Sin preocupaciones, fueron sus exactas palabras. Ella hubiera querido estrangularlo pero ni fuerzas tenía para hacerlo.

Había colapsado en uno de los brazos del sofá, la pared familiar de la sala de estar lucia peculiarmente vacía. La casa completa estaba llena de soledad y de sombras.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cerró los ojos mientras que otra tanda de lágrimas se formaban adentro.

Se dio un susto cuando algo le rozo el tobillo. Levantándose deprisa, Usagi bajo la mirada para ver al gato a sus pies, observándola con sus grandes ojos rojos. Con un gruñido y llevándose una mano al corazón, Usagi se dejó caer entre los cojines del sofá. "Me asustaste, gato."

El gato le acaricio el tobillo con sus bigotes antes de saltar hacia el cojín a la par de ella. Se tomó un momento para limpiarse las pequeñas patas negras, para luego subirse al regazo de Usagi con precaución. Usagi lo observaba, no quería tocarlo al principio pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía resistir su sedoso pelaje. "Oh, gato…" murmuro, mientras se sonaba la nariz. "Se han ido. De veras se han ido, estoy sola..." las lágrimas ya comenzaban a inundarle los ojos, su voz temblorosa. "Todo lo que tengo es esta casa vacía… y un extraño gato extinto que tendré que devolver al final de mi tarea…" su voz se quebró y de nuevo se sumergió en llantos mientras que el gato se acurrucaba en su regazo y colocaba la cabeza sobre su muslo.

Después de un buen rato, cuando el llanto había disminuido y Usagi estaba sentada con el gato entre sus brazos, se levantó de repente con curiosidad y se volteó hacia donde estaba la jaula que había llevado a casa. La puerta estaba abierta. Le echo un vistazo al gato que la miraba de nuevo con sus calmados ojos rojos. Usagi frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo te saliste de tu jaula?" le pregunto, con la voz marcada por el llanto.

Aun recostado, el gato solo extendió su cuello para mirar la jaula, luego se volteó hacia Usagi. Lentamente, se levantó para sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y –Usagi pensó– se aclaró la garganta.

"Es muy simple en realidad," le dijo el gato en una voz femenina y metálica. "El cerrojo de la puerta está afuera y mis patas son lo suficientemente pequeñas para pasar por las hendiduras. Si hubieran sido listos, habrían usado un tablero electrónico, lo cual hubiera tomado un poco más de tiempo para cambiar los cables, pero supongo que no pensaron que tenían que preocuparse de eso."

Usagi observo la expresión de sabiduría del gato, antes de hablar, "No sabía que los gatos pudieran hablar. Me pregunto si Haruna lo sabe… Si no, eso sería bastante bueno para mis notas…"

El gato negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, me temo que los gatos no pueden hablar."

"Pero tú eres…"

"No un gato, por supuesto."

Usagi pestañeo. "¿No lo eres?"

El gato volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces que eres?"

Con un movimiento de sus bigotes, el gato levanto una pata y la comenzó a lamer antes de restregarse bastante fuerte su frente. Un momento después una brillante luna dorada apareció encima de sus ojos.

Usagi miro boquiabierta a la marca. "Hey, se parece a…" se detuvo, luego se dio cuenta que solo estaba hablando con un gato y que no había excusa para vanidades, así que se quitó el fleco de la frente. "Mira, también tengo una luna creciente en mi frente." Su propia marca de nacimiento solo era una cicatriz descolorada, y no estaba tan pronunciada ni metálica como la del gato. Y aun así la había odiado desde que había desarrollado el sentido de lo que era bonito y de lo que no y había determinado que una horrible marca en medio de la cara de alguien definitivamente no cabía en la primera categoría.

Por suerte podía cubrirla bien con el fleco.

"No es una mala marca para tener, Usagi. ¿Por qué la ocultas?" le pregunto el gato, a lo que Usagi respondió sacándole la lengua.

"Quizá no es una mala marca para un gato, pero es de vida o muerte para una adolescente. Así que… aun no lo entiendo, ¿Eres un gato con un tatuaje o qué?"

No podía estar segura, pero el gato acababa de poner los ojos en blanco.

"No, Usagi. Soy una Luna."

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron. "¿En serio? ¿Una Luna de verdad?"

"Sí. Versión 4.2, para ser exacta."

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un gato en un proyecto de zoología en una secundaria? Digo… ¿No se supone que las Lunas están hechas solo para la familia real? Estas bastante lejos del palacio…"

"Solo está a treinta millas, Usagi."

Al no haber estado nunca en el palacio y al tener terribles instintos de distancia, Usagi pensó que treinta millas estaban muy lejos, pero no quiso pelear. "Aun así, ¿cómo llegaste acá? ¿Y por qué?" le dijo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de la excitación. "Estas en una misión secreta para el Príncipe Endymion?"

"Fue coronado hace ocho años, Usagi. Ahora es el Rey Endymion."

Usagi arrugo la nariz por el título. Como toda chica de sangre roja en el Reino de la Tierra, edades 13 a 26, Usagi estaba enamorada del príncipe, y el término Rey lo hacía sonar tan viejo, así que simplemente no podía soportarlo. Aun así dejo no quiso discutir con Luna.

"Y estoy aquí porque," continuo no tan segura, "encontraron un error con las versiones 4.2." Sus ojos observaban a Usagi por una reacción, pero no había ninguna. "Y fueron llamados," Usagi seguía solo observándola. "para desensamblarlas y que las partes fueran usadas para unas nuevas Lunas, versión 4.6."

La boca de Usagi formo una O de entendimiento.

"Y lo que es peor," se quejó Luna, su pequeña cara felina era el retrato de disgusto, "están haciendo las 4.6 más parecidas a los perros, ¡a los Dálmata! Es realmente despreciable."

"Así que huiste para que no te destruyeran."

Luna afirmo con la cabeza, sus ojos de nuevo en el rostro de Usagi. "Y debes entender Usagi, que eso me hace una fugitiva, si decides auxiliarme serás mi cómplice – y eso puede traer consecuencias legales para ti."

La expresión de Usagi cambio de nerviosa a temerosa. "¡Pero no podría mandarte de regreso si van a destruirte! ¡Yo no veo que tengas algún error!"

La pequeña boca del gato parecía sonreír. "Gracias, Usagi. Tenía la esperanza de que entendieras. No te preocupes, tengo planeado pagar tu generosidad."

"No necesito que me pagues."

"Pero de todos modos lo hare, felizmente. He escuchado tu tristeza por tus guardianes y veo que eres una buena persona que se encuentra en una situación horrenda. También veo que te pareces mucho a…"

"¿A quién?" le pregunto Usagi cuando Luna guardo silencio.

"Bueno, quizá no debería decirte esto, pero… a la fallecida Reina Serenity."

Las cejas de Usagi mostraron su asombro. "¿La Reina Serenity… la Reina de la Luna?"

"Si, antes de que la Reina Beryl tomara el trono, por supuesto. De todos modos, pienso que tu apariencia puede ser una ventaja para nosotros. Y espero arreglar las cosas para ti… en lo que me sea posible."

No estando segura de que responder, Usagi solo se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, Miss Luna… ¿Puedo llamarte Miss Luna? ¿Eres una gata? ¿Los Luna tienen género?"

La Luna rio nerviosamente. "Solo Luna está bien. Pero recuerda, no debes de hacerle saber a los demás que en realidad soy una Luna 4.2."

"Seguro, seguro. Así que, si quieres ayudarme, podrías hacer que saque una A en este proyecto de zoología…"

"Oh, querida Usagi," Luna rio con satisfacción, haciendo sentir extraña a Usagi, "Tengo planes muchos más grandes para ti que simplemente sacar A en una tarea."

"¿Los tienes?"

"Sí, claro. Pero necesito de tu ayuda."

"¿Con que?"

"Primero, ¿Podrías conseguirme un par de botas?"


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola! Pues aquí les traigo otro cap... esta vez si que han volado mis manitas para traducir, pero igual los capítulos son mas pequeños... espero que les este gustando la historia... aunque no me han dejado ningun review *sniff*...

Sigo traduciendo "Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor" y espero subir un capitulo entre hoy y mañana... un abrazo!

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

"Su visita al Reino Lunar está programada para la tercera semana de este mes, Su Majestad. El administrador casi ha terminado con todos los arreglos y la Reina Beryl lo está esperando para una noche de gala el primer día."

Endymion soltó un quejido y lentamente quito los ojos del domo de vidrio para mirar fijamente a su primer consejero con un poco más que desprecio. "¿Una gala, Malachite? ¿Por qué en la Tierra quiere que me presente a una gala?"

Malachite se encogió de hombros, su expresión llena de comprensión. "Para empezar la semana con una celebración por la historia entre la Tierra y la Luna… antes de que las negociaciones comiencen. Y le ruego que comience a practicar el 'por qué en la Luna', no en la Tierra, Su Majestad. Beryl no lo comprenderá en esas cosas."

Endymion regreso su mirada hacia el techo. Sus dedos tamborileaban uno de los brazos de su trono dorado, lo cual era un signo de nerviosismo. "¿Tendré que bailar con ella en esta… gala?"

"Probablemente sería beneficioso. Sabe que nuestra mejor oportunidad es alabar la vanidad de la Reina hasta que ya no desee comenzar una guerra."

"Solo tengo miedo de que ella comience a desear algo más."

Malachite puso sus manos sobre la frente de su rey, efectivamente silenciando los sonidos nerviosos. "Endymion, aunque sería el mayor sacrificio que un hombre haya hecho por su pueblo, debes entender esto, si Beryl llegara a proponer una alianza por medio de un matrimonio…"

"Lo sé," le dijo Endymion cortantemente, le dio un empujón a Malachite con el brazo, para luego comenzar de nuevo el tamborileo. "Se cuál es la verdadera situación, Malachite. Pero no quiero pensar en eso más de lo necesario."

"Lo entiendo, Su Alteza. ¿Repasamos su itinerario?"

Endymion afirmo con la cabeza, pero antes de que Malachite pudiera continuar, el sonido de unas botas sobre el piso de mármol llamo su atención. Jadeite, otro de los consejeros de confianza de Endymion, apareció al otro lado del salón del trono, sonriendo con diversión.

"Su Alteza, vino un mensajero para verlo," le dijo, seguido de una pequeña risa sofocada.

"El rey no está aceptando invitados en este momento, Jade."

Jadeite hizo un movimiento con su mano. "Pero si debería de aceptar a este. ¡Es tan tierno!"

Endymion intercambio una mirada de curiosidad con Malachite, y lentamente se hizo hacia delante para recostar sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "Está bien, Jade. Déjalo pasar."

"Si se atreve a traer a otro grupo de aldeanas…" murmuro Malachite por lo bajo. Pero no era un grupo de aldeanas las que entraron al salón del trono, sino que un animal pequeño, cubierto de pelaje negro, con una Luna creciente en su frente y un par de botas de cuero en miniatura. La Luna caminaba firmemente sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras que las patas delanteras se mecían enfrente de ella, mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa de algodón.

"Estoy casi seguro que es una versión 1.4, lo cual lo haría prácticamente una antigüedad," dijo Jadeite, observando al felino robótico caminar lentamente hacia el trono. "Fueron los únicos hechos para usar ropa humana… ¿no es así?"

"Eso creo," Malachite dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras. "Aunque nunca había visto uno en mi vida. Es una maravilla que aun esté funcionando."

"¿Qué tipo de mascota es?" pregunto Endymion mientras que la Luna se paraba enfrente de la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba el trono.

"Un gato," dijeron sus dos consejeros al unísono. Malachite agrego, "Un gato casero. La mayoría de las Lunas antiguas se hicieron para que representaran a los gatos, ya que eran unas mascotas bastante populares. Por supuesto que la tendencia fue muriendo una vez que las personas se dieron cuenta que podían robotizar hasta el animal más exótico."

Endymion asintió. Él mismo había crecido con una Luna chimpancé v.3.6. Algo entre un compañero de juegos, un compañero de estudio y un osito de peluche, el cual había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia.

"Hola, Luna," dijo saludando al gato. "Me han dicho que tienes un mensaje para mí."

La Luna hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin demostrar que le costaba mantenerse en pie. "Si, Su Majestad. Le traigo un regalo." Ofreció la pequeña bolsa de algodón, la cual Jadeite tomo y la llevo hacia Endymion. Era mucho más liviana de lo que Endymion estaba esperando cuando Jadeite la dejo caer sobre su mano. Le dio la vuelta al paquete, preguntándose sobre la suavidad de lo que fuera que estuviere dentro, antes de abrirla y ponerla boca abajo.

Un mechón de fino cabello dorado, atado con un listón de terciopelo rojo, cayó sobre la palma de su mano. Pestañeo e igualmente sabía que Malachite y Jadeite tenían los ojos fijos en el mechón, sintiendo la misma confusión que él.

Pasando su dedo pulgar sobre el cabello de manera ausente, levanto la vista hacia Luna. "¿Y esto es…?"

El gato volvió a hacer una reverencia, una más extravagante ya que no tenía la bolsita para impedírselo. "Es un mechón del cabello de mi señora, Su Alteza. Es la más bella princesa de todos los reinos, y no creo que alguien se atreva a negar que tiene el más fino y dorado cabello que alguien haya visto antes."

Endymion no pudo evitar sonreirle al gato, hasta sus dedos acariciaban el regalo de seda. "No, no creo que alguien lo niegue. ¿Y quién es tu señora, Luna?"

Parándose lo más recta posible, el gato proclamo, "Ella es Serenity, la princesa perdida del Reino de la Luna."

Los ojos de Endymion sobresalieron por las palabras de la Luna y pudo darse cuenta al mirar de reojo que sus consejeros se movían incómodos. Se aclaró la garganta, su puño cerrándose sobre el cabello. "Mi querida Luna… no hay una princesa perdida de la Luna. La fallecida Reina Serenity solo tuvo una hija, la cual no vivió más de una semana. El pariente más cercano a ella y la heredera al Reino Lunar, era la sobrina de la reina – la Reina Beryl."

Los bigotes de la Luna se movieron, como si estuviera sonriendo. "Estoy segura que ha escuchado los rumores, Su Majestad. ¿Que la verdadera heredera no murió en la infancia, sino que vive hasta estos días esperando convertirse en la verdadera Reina?"

Endymion trago saliva, pero no pudo contestar. Por supuesto que había escuchado los rumores – todos los habían escuchado. Pero también se había dado cuenta que no eran más que esperanzas. Beryl era una gobernante cruel y mezquina. La gente necesitaba tener la esperanza de que hubiera otra salida, otra Reina que pudiera destronarla. Él ciertamente también fantaseaba con lo mismo, pero no tenía fundamento. No existía una Princesa de la Luna.

"Por favor agradece a tu señora el regalo," respondió finalmente Endymion, sosteniendo el listón de terciopelo entre sus dedos.

La Luna hizo una última reverencia y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. El salón del trono se llenó únicamente del sonido de los tacones de sus botas, hasta que desapareció.

"Es un rumor imposible," dijo Malachite, con brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Ya lo sé."

"No es la primera en asegurar falsamente su derecho al Reino de la Luna."

Endymion afirmo con la cabeza, dándole vueltas al cabello entre sus dedos. Se deslizaba como la más fina seda. "Y no será la última."

Malachite le ofreció la palma de la mano. "No debemos entretenernos con la posibilidad de otro heredero. Si Beryl descubre que tenemos la esperanza, se lo aseguro, todas las negociaciones serán canceladas y una guerra sería inevitable."

"No me entretengo con la posibilidad," dijo Endymion, observando la palma de la mano de Malachite. Con un suspiro le entrego el mechón de cabello y la pequeña bolsa de algodón a su consejero. "Es un hermoso sueño… pero no existe una Princesa de la Luna."

* * *

xXx

* * *

"¡Ouch! ¡Luna, eso duele!"

Luna soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, si tan solo te quedaras quieta y te relajaras, Usagi, no dolería tanto," murmuro mientras sostenía los ganchitos con la boca. "Además que harías que mi trabajo fuera mucho más fácil. No estoy exactamente equipada con herramienta de belleza." Tomó el cepillo entre sus patas delanteras y lo comenzó a pasar por el cabello rubio de Usagi. Sabía que en parte se estaba desestresando con la pobre chica, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Había pasado ya una semana desde su visita al Rey de la Tierra y estaba ansiosa por continuar con sus planes antes de que se olvidara de su "señora" y el cuento que le había dicho.

"¿Pero dejaras el fleco, no es así?"

Luna chasqueo la lengua. "No deberías de sentirte tan avergonzada de tu marca de nacimiento, Usagi. Para mí es como otro adorno en tu bello rostro."

Usagi hizo una mueca. "Suenas como mi madre y a ella nunca le creí cuando lo decía. Deja el fleco."

"Está bien. Te dejare el fleco."

"Bien. Pero aun no entiendo porque tengo que usar este peinado."

"Porque es el peinado de la familia real del Reino de la Luna. No puedes esperar que la gente te reconozca si no lo usas."

"Pero Luna, no soy la desaparecida Princesa de la Luna. Ni siquiera he estado en la Luna. Y mis padres eran… eran…" su voz se quebró por el recuerdo de su perdida.

El repentino estado de Usagi ayudo a Luna para terminar el peinado, un odango con cola. Satisfecho con que los odangos serían suficientes – aunque sabía que tendría que perfeccionar su técnica – escupió los ganchos y camino hacia el frente de la cama. Usagi comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rosadas, su cuerpo ocasionalmente temblaba por los sollozos.

"Usagi, cariño," murmuro Luna, subiéndose al regazo de Usagi. La chica sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y Luna sintió que tanto culpa como afecto se estaban acumulando en su corazón electrónico. "Quizá esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Me disculpo si has sentido que te presiono. Sé que aun estas de luto."

Con otro sollozo, Usagi atrajo a Luna con un brazo hacia su estómago y a ciegas busco en la mesita que tenía a la par, hasta que su mano encontró la caja de pañuelos de papel. "Los extraño tanto, Luna."

"Lo se niña."

"Y yo… no sé qué pensarían ellos… de todo esto. Si se enteraran que me estoy haciendo pasar por la hi-hija de la Reina Serenity y no la de ellos. No parece justo."

"Entiendo que quieras honrar su memoria Usagi, y ellos también entenderían eso. No estás haciendo esto para enojarlos, sino para mejorar tu vida. Y por supuesto que ellos querrían que tuvieras una vida más segura y feliz, y eso es lo que estoy intentando conseguirte. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, estoy segura que aceptarían que todo esto será lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida."

Usagi inhalo con fuerza y se sonó la nariz. Las lágrimas habían cesado momentáneamente, pero siempre costaba más el tomar control de la respiración. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasara conmigo después de que les digamos a todos que soy la Princesa de la Luna que ha estado perdida? Digo, la Reina Serenity ya está muerta – solo esta Beryl allá arriba, y… por lo que he escuchado de ella, asegurar que soy su pariente no es la mejor idea."

"No te preocupes por eso, Usagi," dijo Luna, colocando sus patas sobre las manos de la chica. "Yo me encargare de Beryl y del Reino de la Luna. Tu concéntrate en leer esos libros de la historia de la Luna que te di, y yo arreglare lo demás."

Suspirando hondamente, Usagi tiro el pañuelo de papel usado en un basurero al otro lado de la habitación, el cual reboto y terminó en la alfombra. "¿Cuándo crees que puedo regresar a la escuela? Me gustaría ver a Ami… aun cuando Haruna fue bastante considerada al entender mi situación no creo que me dé más tiempo para terminar el proyecto de zoología."

"No te preocupes ahora por la escuela, Usagi. Tenemos cosas más grandes que hacer que sentarse en una clase." Viendo que Usagi lucia más decepcionada que contenta por no ir al colegio, Luna se acercó a ella y le acaricio el hombro con la nariz. "¿Por qué no llamas a Ami y la invitas para ir de compras esta tarde? Tu cuerpo agradecerá el descanso después de tanto leer, y además estaba esperando encontrar algo en la tienda de segunda mano."

"Es una buena idea" dijo Usagi – y sonaba realmente contenta con la distracción, aun cuando ir de compras no sonaba tan apetecible como unas semanas atrás. "¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar, Luna?"

"Oh, solo algo pequeño."


	4. Capitulo 4

Y aun no hay reviews…. Bueno, por lo menos me contento con que han estado leyendo la historia… si, les escribo ustedes mis lectores fantasmitas…. ;)…

Miko Fleur… gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia…

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

"¿Tiene la documentación que prueba que es dueño de la propiedad?" le pregunto Endymion. El hombre delante de él se movía incomodo sobre sus pies mientras que lentamente negaba con la cabeza. Tenía un sombrero redondo entre sus manos – una tendencia que parecía estar de vuelta – y una expresión de verdadera vergüenza en su rostro. Endymion soltó un suspiro. "¿Un contrato? ¿Un título? ¿Linderos? ¿Algo?"

"Lo siento, Su Majestad. Esta tierra simplemente ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Los papeles… ¡pudieron haber desaparecido hace años!"

Endymion centró su atención en la otra parte – un hombre corpulento en un traje, quien ni se dignaba de ocultar su sonrisa petulante.

"¿Cuáles son las especificaciones de la propiedad?"

La pregunta fue hecha para darle tiempo a Endymion de pensar sin tener que lucir como que se había perdido en el espacio. Mientras que el granjero hablaba agitadamente sobre los acres y las medidas, las siembras y el número del ganado, Endymion buscaba entre los rincones de su mente alguna ley que pudiera auxiliarlo para tomar una decisión en favor del granjero. Afirmaba que toda la propiedad era suya, que antes había sido de su padre, y así consecuentemente. El problema era que no tenía pruebas.

El falso comerciante, por el otro lado, tenía un documento finamente impreso en el que se expresaba que un tercio de la propiedad (casualmente el tercio que incluía la casa y la tierra más fértil), le pertenecía, como parte de un acuerdo familiar que databa desde antes que alguno de los dos hubiere nacido. No estaba claro por qué la tierra no había sido reclamada cuando los papeles fueron firmados. Pero era claro el por qué la quería ahora. El valor de la propiedad había subido un veintidós por ciento en solo tres años y la tierra rural era cada vez más difícil de conseguir; este hombre quería heredar una mina de oro.

Endymion odiaba estos casos. Siempre había sido el deber del rey el decidir por lo menos una docena de casos civiles cada semana, siendo seleccionados por la corte. A veces era un placer estar frente a frente con los ciudadanos. Ayudarlos en sus problemas. Escuchar las palabras de adoración mientras expresaban su felicidad y el honor de conocerlo – lo que siempre lo hacía sentir que quizá, después de todo, no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo en lugar de su padre.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo odiaba los casos civiles. Las cortes tendían a darle los casos más complicados – aquellos en los que todos querían premiar al "bueno", pero en los cuales no había razón legal para hacerlo. La palabra del Rey era ley, y Endymion realmente no necesitaba preocuparse acerca de legalidades, solo tenía que escoger al ganador y terminar el día, fin de la historia. Pero a él no le gustaba aprovecharse de su situación. Las leyes habían sido escritas cientos de años atrás por hombres muchos más sabios que él, así que debía haber una razón para usarlas.

Y debía haber una manera de ayudar a que este pobre, humilde y honesto granjero se quedara con su tierra– sin que se viera al rey como un gobernante débil.

"Perdone la interrupción, Su Alteza," dijo Nephlite, uno de los consejeros legales de Endymion, el cual presidia este tipo de casos civiles y documentaba los resultados, "pero me parece que alguien dentro del publico quisiera decir unas palabras."

Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, Endymion observo al pequeño gato negro con botas de cuero acercarse desde la audiencia. Reconoció a la Luna inmediatamente y se sentó lo mas recto que pudo sorprendido y— aunque estuviera avergonzado de admitirlo– entusiasmado. La Luna camino entre los dos oponentes, quienes lo miraban con desenfrenada curiosidad. No era para menos, todos sabían de las Lunas por supuesto, pero era poco probable que alguno de estos hombres hubiese visto una antes. El derecho de ser propietario de un robot le pertenecía exclusivamente a la familia real. Fue descubierto mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún eran considerados como inventos novedosos, que su inteligencia en combinación con su extraordinaria habilidad de hablar y salirse con la suya, podía servir tanto para ser mensajeros, amigos o sirvientes invaluables, pero también podían servir para utilizarlos como armas.

Luna se detuvo enfrente del trono y se agacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpir el procedimiento, Su Majestad, pero creo que tengo información que puede auxiliarlo en el presente caso e influenciar su decisión."

Endymion le echo un vistazo a Nephlite, que solamente se encogió de hombros.

"Por favor, habla."

Estirándose por completo, la Luna proclamo, "El Estatuto del Estado de Argentina, de donde este debate se origina, Sección 621.8, el cual se refiere a los procedimientos de firmas, ventas, demandas y derecho de propiedad rural capaz de producir siembras y de criar ganado, establece que a los seis años de haber obtenido los derechos de propiedad sobre este tipo de tierra, estos deben ser exigidos, caso contrario la tierra pasara a ser de su dueño original o si no tuviere dueño alguno, deberá ser rematado en una venta publica al mejor postor. El propósito de esta ley, por supuesto, es asegurar que todas las tierras pertenecientes a las granjas puedan seguir trabajando a su máxima capacidad para prevenir la hambruna y la deficiencia en otras áreas naturales del Estado."

Levantando una ceja, Endymion se dio la vuelta para mirar a su consejero. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Nephlite se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta hacia su secretaria, quien estaba grabando los procedimientos por medio de un holograma. "¿Es eso cierto?" le pregunto, y la secretaria inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en el libro electrónico de derecho internacional, escribiendo el nombre del estatuto y el número de la sección. Un momento después levantó la vista hacia Nephlite y asintió.

Nephlite se dio la vuelta hacia Endymion y se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Supongo que sí."

El rey se volteó hacia la Luna y le sonrió con agradecimiento. "Gracias por esta información, Luna."

La Luna hizo una nueva reverencia y regreso a su lugar entre la audiencia, merodeando en la primera fila, mientras que Endymion proclamaba su veredicto. Ahora podía estar legalmente a favor del granjero y de su familia, ya que los ancestros del comerciante no habían reclamado su derecho dentro de los seis años de firmado el contrato. Los gruñidos del comerciante no significaron nada para Endymion— la sonrisa del granjero y su firme agradecimiento, significaban todo.

Endymion respiro hondamente por el alivio mientras que los dos hombres se marchaban, seguidos por el resto de la audiencia—quienes parecían ser, en su mayoría, parientes del granjero quienes querían demostrarle su apoyo en el caso.

"Este fue el último caso de hoy, Su Majestad."

"Excelente," dijo Endymion, pero no estaba viendo a Nephlite. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el gato que estaba sentado una de las sillas de la audiencia. "Siempre es un honor y un placer el verte de nuevo, Luna."

El gato se acercó a los dos hombres y de nuevo hizo su ya conocida reverencia. "El honor es todo mío. Su Majestad. Me alegra el haber sido de su servicio."

"Si, creo que necesitare instalar una nueva regla— que una Luna siempre deberá estar presente en todos estos procedimientos. No creo que nadie más tenga tanta capacidad cerebral para términos y conocimientos legales."

"Es un regalo que nos fue dado por nuestros creadores."

"¿Y porque has regresado, Luna? No creo que haya sido para observar una de los tantos y siempre fascinantes casos civiles."

"No realmente, Su Alteza. He venido a entregarle otro regalo de mi señora: Serenity, la Princesa del Reino de la Luna."

El corazón de Endymion latió fuertemente, aunque hizo un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos y manteniendo una postura calmada. Al contrario de él, el indiscutible sobresalto de Nephlite no podría haberse ocultado.

Aclarándose la garganta, el Rey de la Tierra se recostó sobre su trono. "¿Otro regalo de la princesa perdida? Está siendo demasiado generosa."

"Lo admira muchísimo, Su Majestad," respondió Luna, agachándose hacia sus botas y sacando una pequeña cadena de oro. Se la ofreció al Rey pero fue Nephlite el que dio un paso hacia delante para recibirla.

En los cortos momentos que pasaron entre la entrega del regalo desde el gato hacia el rey, el pulso de Endymion se aceleró y su garganta se secó—aunque no podía realmente darse cuenta de los síntomas. Su nerviosismo le sorprendía. Su excitación era para temer.

Extendió la palma de su mano para recibir el regalo, mientras que Nephlite murmuraba. "Un medallón, Su Majestad," antes de dejar caer la pequeña cadena en la mano del rey.

El medallón que colgaba al final de la cadena dorada estaba fabricado en forma de estrella y pulido para que tuviera mejor brillo. Era de un tamaño considerable; más grande que una fresa pero más pequeño que un melocotón. Al pasar sus dedos por los bordes del medallón pudo sentir la bisagra y la cerradura.

"Tu princesa es demasiado bondadosa," dijo Endymion, levantando la vista hacia Luna.

A lo que la gata negó con su pequeña cabeza— su brilloso emblema de la Luna brillaba con las luces del castillo. "No es demasiado bondadosa, Su Majestad, tiene la cantidad perfecta de bondad, generosidad y amabilidad para una gobernante de su tipo."

Los labios del rey se abrieron en una sonrisa, pero luego Nephlite quien estaba a su lado, le susurró al oído. "Su Alteza, esto no es más que palabrerías. Pudo haber sido comprado en cualquier mercado. No significa nada de este… este impostor."

El puño de Endymion se cerró sobre el medallón e inhalo fuertemente, un poco avergonzado por el enojo que sentía por las palabras de Nephlite. Su consejero probablemente tenía razón. El collar, estaba seguro, no significaba nada— no simbolizaba nada. La princesa de la Luna era un mito. Claramente, la dueña de Luna estaba alucinando.

Y sin embargo…

Pasando sus uñas por los lados del medallón, oyó un click. El medallón se abrió en su palma y se encontró viendo el pequeño retrato de una silueta clásica— el de una chica con la cabeza alta de manera real, su pequeña nariz, sus labios (aun sin estar seguro) parecían estar sonriendo solo un poco, el retrato terminaba gentilmente en su espalda baja. Y su cabello—dos perfectos odangos encima de su cabeza, con cascadas de cabello saliendo de ellos.

"No prueba nada, Su Alteza," le susurro Nephlite. "Cualquier artista callejero podría dibujar…"

"Lo sé, Nephlite," dijo el Rey, cerrando fuertemente el medallón. El gato lo observaba expectante y muy entusiasmado para llevarle de regreso un mensaje a su señora. "Por favor agradece a tu señora el hermoso regalo," le dijo.

Luna hizo una majestuosa reverencia, antes de salir del salón del trono. Endymion la observo mientras se marchaba, asegurando la cadena alrededor de su muñeca sin pensando y diciéndose a sí mismo que se desharía de él cuándo llegara a sus aposentos.

Sin embargo no era verdad. Desde que Malachite le había quitado el mechón de cabello, Endymion se había encontrado soñando con el— su textura, su color, la manera en que la luz se reflejaba, hasta su esencia. A pesar de que sabía que era ridículo fantasear acerca de que la desaparecida Princesa de la Luna aparecería para reclamar su reino— y tener el privilegio de casarse con el Rey de la Tierra y por siempre unir los dos mundos—Endymion no podía evitarlo.

El sueño simplemente era mejor que la realidad.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos! Lo siento miles que ya no actualice de nuevo, tuve una emergencia familiar y me toco regresar a Guatemala y ahora estoy en planes de mudarme de Estado! Pero sabía que tan siquiera les debía un capitulo, así que aquí esta… espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia!

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

"Cuando lleguemos al Reino Lunar, se nos proveerá de un carruaje flotante que nos llevara al palacio. No será un largo trayecto, pero me han dicho que los paisajes no se comparan con nada aquí en la Tierra."

Endymion sonrió con superioridad hacia Zoicite, aunque su cuarto y último consejero estaba demasiado ocupado analizando el itinerario que tenía delante de él como para darse cuenta. "Créeme, Zoicite, no importa que tan encantadores sean los paisajes, estaría completamente satisfecho con nunca tener que posar mis ojos en ellos."

Zoicite levanto la vista, pero fue Malachite quien hablo. "Esos comentarios no deben de seguirlo a la Luna, Su Alteza. Nunca sabe dónde Beryl puede tener a sus espías, y no le hará ningún bien que ella se entere de su falta de respeto.

Suspirando, Endymion se recostó en el asiento del carruaje flotante y fijo la vista en el paisaje. A veces estaba tan atareado con los quehaceres diarios que acompañaban a un gobernante que se olvidaba de apreciar lo magnifico que era su planeta. Delante de él podía observar las altísimas montañas cubiertas de nieve que desaparecían en una neblina purpura, y justo al final del camino, un campo dorado moteado de flores silvestres de todos los colores. Endymion pudo distinguir la rosa-lirio y el tulipán tigre, pero hasta allí llegaba su conocimiento de botánica.

"Cuando lleguemos al castillo," dijo Zoicite, "nos mostraran nuestras habitaciones, que por supuesto he solicitado que sean en la misma ala. Nos darán una hora para prepararnos antes de presentarnos ante la Reina y su Corte, para degustar de algo de Vino Lunar y de algunos bocadillos terrestres. Llegaremos justo a tiempo para observar la puesta de sol."

"Las puestas de sol en la Luna son espectaculares," dijo Malachite. "Los recuerdo en el tiempo de la Reina Serenity."

Endymion le dio una mirada sin expresión a su consejero. "Esos comentarios no deben seguirnos a la Luna. Estoy seguro que Beryl querría tu ejecución por referirte a su predecesora."

Malachite lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no contradijo nada. Todos sabían que las palabras de Endymion estaban llenas de verdad. "Solo estaba tratando de darle algo para animarlo, Su Alteza. Luce demasiado melancólico."

Endymion solamente fijo de nuevo su vista en el paisaje de la Tierra, expuesto ante el en una perfección que nunca más podría ser recreada. No podía evitar preguntarse si, una vez que estuviera casado con Beryl, vería de nuevo tanta belleza.

"No puedo evitarlo," suspiro un momento después. "Siento como que si soy llevado hacia mi ejecución."

Sus consejeros no pudieron decir nada para consolarlo, así que los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de pensamientos y del sonido de los papeles de Zoicite.

Luego un grito de ayuda termino con el silencio.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi ama! ¡Mi ama!"

Los cinco hombres en el carruaje flotante intercambiaron miradas, pero solo tomo un momento para que Jadeite bajara la velocidad en el carruaje y luego lo detuviera, bajando sobre la carretera de grava.

"¡Ayúdenme, por favor!" el grito continuaba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando que la luz del sol iluminara el pequeño carruaje. Malachite fue el primer hombre en salir- siempre con cautela. El resto lo siguió, con Zoicite pidiéndole al Rey que no saliera porque podía tratarse de un complot contra la corona, pero Endymion lo ignoro y siguió a sus acompañantes fuera del carruaje.

Ni bien había puesto las botas en la carretera, Endymion pudo ver a un pequeño gato tambalearse hacia ellos lo más rápido que podía en sus pequeñas botas de cuero.

"¡Es la Luna!" dijo Nephlite, y todos observaron al robo-gato que se arrastraba sin aliento hacia ellos.

"¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme! ¡Mi… mi… oh! ¡Su Alteza!"

"¿Luna?" comenzó a decir Endymion. "¿Qué haces…?"

Me disculpo por mi rudeza, Su Alteza, pero no hay tiempo para explicar. Mi ama necesita de su ayuda!"

"¿La princesa?" le pregunto, ignorando las miradas de cautela de sus consejeros.

"Si— Princesa Serenity. Por favor, síganme!"

* * *

xXx

* * *

Usagi dejaba salir su aliento lentamente, flotando justo debajo de la superficie del agua y deleitándose mientras sentía el aire burbujeando desde sus labios hacia la superficie. El sol brillaba en cielo de la tarde, mandando miles de rayos de luz hacia la superficie cristalina sobre ella. Y aun cuando el lago no estaba caliente, no estaba helado como ella esperaba y su cuerpo se había ajustado rápidamente, tanto que—mientras se mantuviera dentro del agua y no saliera a la superficie— podía relajarse sin tiritar.

Comenzaba a ver el punto de Luna. Había tenido sus dudas, por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando Luna había insistido en nada desnuda en el lago. Después de todo, no estaba lejos de la carretera; ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la viera? ¿O si le diera pulmonía? Usagi no era de las chicas que nadaban desnudas en los lagos.

Pero Luna había insistido que limpiaría su espiro, calmaría sus pensamiento, y le daría más energía a su cuerpo. Y—sorpresa, sorpresa—el gato parecía tener razón. Usagi no podía recordar sentirse tan refrescada, tan serena, tan contenta. Pensó que quizá tendría que hacer de eso una tradición.

Emergiendo desde la profundidad del lago, respiro el aire y se tomó un momento para contemplar la pureza del agua y la calidez que el sol le daba a su piel mojada. Con un suspiro de alegría, se hizo para atrás el cabello, sintiendo que las puntas flotaban en la superficie del lago y alrededor de su cintura, y se preparó para sumergirse de nuevo.

Cuando se volteó para ver si Luna aún estaba esperando por ella cerca de la orilla, grito.

Usagi se sumergió hasta que el agua le llego hasta la barbilla, abrazándose a sí misma y observando a los cinco hombres que la observaban.

Ellos la miraban boquiabiertos y ella hacia lo mismo.

Ellos se sonrojaron y Usagi sintió como el calor le subía a sus mejillas.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su pequeño repertorio de malas palabras cuando Luna salió de entre las piernas del hombre de pelo negro y se apresuró a la orilla.

"¡Princesa, princesa!" le grito. "¡He traído ayuda!"

Usagi pestañeo y logro tartamudear, "¿Ayuda?"

"Si, después de que esos crueles bandidos le robaron la ropa y la amenazaron con hacerle cosas horribles si salía del agua."

"¿Bandidos?"

Luna chasqueo la lengua. "Oh no, me temo que ha entrado en shock. Debemos sacarla del agua. Es un milagro que su carruaje haya aparecido a tiempo para espantar a los bandidos antes de que algo horrible pasara."

"Un milagro…" murmuro Endymion, sin poder quitar los ojos de la ninfa del agua delante de él.

Y fue en ese momento que Usagi se dio cuenta que a) este era otro de los locos planes de Luna y b) el hombre guapísimo delante de ella, con sus anchos hombros y su pelo negro, no era otro que el Rey de la Tierra, Endymion. Su pobre corazón, que aún no se había recuperado del primer susto, se encontraba trabajando al máximo.

"¿Quizá tienen algo que ella pudiera ponerse? Mi ama es bastante modesta."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Endymion, saliendo de su estupor y quitándose la capa que tenía sobre los hombros. "No es mucho, pero espero que ayude hasta que encontremos algo mejor."

Usagi afirmo con la cabeza lentamente, con su barbilla aun en el agua. "Gracias, Su Majestad." Le dijo, esperando antes de encontrar el coraje para agregar, "Quizá pudiera desviar la vista…"

"Oh—por supuesto, por supuesto. Caballeros, miren hacia otro lado."

Casi agradecidos con la orden (no estaban seguros de porque no habían tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo por si mismos), los cuatro consejeros de Endymion se voltearon mostrándole la espalda a la pobre chica. Hubo otra pausa antes de que Endymion se estirara rápidamente y se limpiara la garganta. "Y yo también—por supuesto,"

Calmando sus nervios, Usagi salió del lago, tomo la capa del brazo de Endymion, y la puso alrededor de su cuerpo en un movimiento fluido. Estaba hecha del más suave cachemir de color verde oscuro que Usagi hubiera conocido antes. Olía vagamente a jabón y a madera fragante, y era bastante larga, casi un pie de largo estaba arrastrándose en la orilla lodosa.

"Gracias," le dijo cuándo su modestia estaba de nuevo intacta. Después se arregló el fleco para asegurarse que le cubriera su marca de nacimiento.

Los hombres se voltearon hacia ella lentamente y con cuidado hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo su clavícula era visible.

"Me alegro de que pudiéramos asistirla," comenzó a decir Endymion, aun con cierta incertidumbre, y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que miraba a Usagi, "mientras que estábamos pasando por…"

"Estoy en deuda con usted," le dijo, pensando que sonaba como algo que una princesa diría.

"No tiene porque," le respondió Endymion con una risita. "En realidad yo debería de agradecerle. Que maleducado soy."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Por los bonitos regalos que me ha enviado."

Usagi lo miro boquiabierta, desconcertada. Ella no le había enviado ningún regalo al rey— ¿o sí? En realidad, podía recordar el haber escrito una carta de amor hacia el Príncipe Endymion en segundo grado… pero estaba más que segura que él no recordaría eso, especialmente cuando todas las chicas a las que conocía le habían escrito una carta de amor en algún momento. Era muy común en retos.

Pero luego bajo la vista hacia Luna, quien le estaba dando a Usagi una mirada que se sorprendía de no tener un agujero en la frente, haciendo obvio que Usagi si le había enviado algo al Rey Endymion. O, mejor dicho, la Princesa Serenity lo había hecho.

Se aclaró la garganta y trato de sonreír con gracia. "Me alegro de que Luna haya podido entregar… selos?" Luna afirmo con la cabeza. "Y espero con sinceridad que usted… um… los haya disfrutado…"

"Lo he hecho," la interrumpió Endymion, bajando la mirada. "En realidad, yo… el medallón… levanto las manos hacia su collar. Usagi se preguntaba si realmente estaba temblando o era su imaginación. Luego sus dedos agarraron la cadena que tenía alrededor del cuello y saco un pequeño medallón de oro que tenía escondido entre la camisa.

Usagi recordó en el instante el pequeño medallón que Luna había comprado días antes en la casa de empeño. Endymion lucia avergonzado por haber tenido esa cosa cerca de su corazón. Los sentimientos de Usagi estaban confundidos. Un poco de entusiasmo— después de todo, esto solo podría significar que Endymion había estado pensando en ella. Pero también había algo de terror de que Endymion y sus consejeros la descubrieran. Que de repente vieran a través de la red de mentiras que Luna había hecho. Y luego ¿Qué le harían? ¿A ambas?

Endymion de repente puso el medallón devuelta a su lugar, sus mejillas brillando, y Usagi se dio cuenta que había estado esperando por una respuesta. Cualquier respuesta.

"Lo siento," le dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio, "Solo que no tengo palabras. Quiero decir… al conocerlo, después de todos estos años. Y… es extraño, pero casi siento que ya nos habíamos conocido."

El alivio en los ojos del Rey era inconfundible. "Yo siento lo mismo…" hizo una pausa para limpiarse la garganta, echándole un vistazo a sus acompañantes, antes de adherir, "Princesa."

Esto debió haber sido la última gota, porque Malachite camino hacia el frente. "Su Alteza, me temo que no podemos atrasarnos más. A Beryl no le gustara que la hagamos esperar."

Endymion afirmo la cabeza con entusiasmo, sin poder quitar los ojos de Usagi. Su cabezo se estaba secando rápidamente bajo el sol, brillando con cada tono de dorado que hubiera visto antes. "No podemos dejarla aquí."

"Enviare por otro carruaje flotante," dijo Jadeite. "Y les pediré que traigan ropas más adecuadas." Volteo a ver a Usagi e inclino la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa curiosa. "Algo hecho para una princesa, por supuesto."

"Y luego puede regresar a casa, y nosotros podremos continuar al Milenio de Plata," dijo Malachite severamente, dejando las cosas claras.

Pero Endymion no podía dejar de jugar con la cadena alrededor de su cuello y con los puños de su camisa, aun cuando Jadeite regreso al carruaje y llamo al castillo. Aun cuando la princesa perdida pestañeo sus largas pestañas y ojos azules hacia el repitiendo su gratitud. Y luego se encontró a si mismo preguntando, "¿Le gustaría venir con nosotros? ¿A la Luna?"

"¿A la Luna?" Usagi abrió la boca, dando un vistazo hacia el cielo sin pensar. El globo blanco que colgaba justo sobre el horizonte, pálida bajo el sol de la tarde.


	6. Capitulo 6

Subí un nuevo capitulo! Yei... jejejejeje... espero que esto compense el tiempo que han estado esperando por esta historia, aunque no estoy segura de que hare lo mismo con la otra que estoy traduciendo... el hamster de mi cabeza ya esta dando vueltas pensando en cual sera la próxima historia que traduciré. No, no se preocupen, aun falta un poco mas de esta historia...

Para mientras disfrútenla, y si pueden dejar un review estoy segura que Santa Claus les dará muchos muchos regalos :)

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

"Su alteza es muy generoso," dijo Luna, parada con sus botas puestas. "pero no nos gustaría abusar de su hospitalidad."

"Por supuesto que no quieren eso," dijo Zoicite. "Y me temo que mi Rey hablo un poco sin pensar. Lo mejor sería si no nos acompañaran en nuestra visita a la Luna."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque, Su Alteza, estoy seguro que a Beryl no le gustaría que llevara a otra hermosa chica con usted cuando hay una posibilidad de que su compromiso se anuncie en este viaje."

Usagi se quedó sin aliento. "¿Estás comprometido con la Reina Beryl?" dijo sin pensar, sin poder ocultar su disgusto. Había escuchado historia, por supuesto, de la cruel reina-dictadora que gobernaba la Luna. ¿Endymion realmente se uniría a ella?

"No, por supuesto que no," respondió Endymion— desesperado, severo. Nunca había sentido tanta culpa como cuando observo la incredulidad que se mostraba en la hermosa cara de la chica. Y nunca se había sentido tan culpable por decir algo que no era necesariamente una mentira. De reojo pudo ver como Zoicite cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y lo observaba fijamente, y luego agrego. "Por lo menos… no técnicamente. Aún no." Suspiro, queriendo explicar más a fondo, pero sabiendo que no tenía en realidad la potestad para hacerlo. Comprometido o no, sabía que tenía que casarse con Beryl— por el bien de su planeta.

Además, él no estaba traicionando a nadie, especialmente no a esta supuesta Princesa de la Luna. Ni siquiera la conocía.

"Mi ama nunca ha estado en la Luna," dijo Luna, uniéndose a la conversación. "Por lo menos, no desde su nacimiento. Cuando la Reina murió, Serenity fue llevada en cuestión de unas horas hacia la Tierra—para protegerla. Todos sabían que habría una reñida batalla por la corona. Lo despiadada que sería Beryl. Como no iba a detenerse por nada… aun si eso significaba asesinar a su prima infante." Luna suspiro, sus ojos rojos le echaron un vistazo a la Luna. "Pero yo, por otro lado, fui una Luna leal al Rey y a la Reina por muchos años. Fui creada por uno de los más grandes inventores de todos los tiempos, para servir y para ser una amiga de la familia real. Ese fue un tiempo glorioso y feliz, antes de que el reino de oscuridad de Beryl comenzara. Extraño esos días, extraño la Luna y el Reino… siento que me gustaría verlos de nuevo.

"Y deberías de hacerlo," le urgió Endymion. "Y tú también, Serenity. Deberías de ver su hogar, el lugar de donde vino."

El corazón de Usagi sintió una punzada. Aun con la dulce y suplicante mirada, además de la urgencia de las palabras con las que hablaba Endymion—como si estuviera determinado en mantenerla a su lado— sus palabras no podían quitarle lo que sus palabras realmente significaban para ella. Una resistencia se estaba formando dentro de ella y quería decirle que su nombre no era Serenity. Que ella no era de la Luna. Que era simplemente una plebeya, envuelta en una red de mentiras que había creado un gato.

Pero Luna comenzó a hablar de nuevo antes de que Usagi pudiera acomodar sus pensamientos y confesar. "Su Alteza, sería un honor para nosotros el acompañarlo en sus viajes. Pero antes de que aceptemos, hay algo que debe saber primero, porque no deseamos que se ponga usted en peligro de manera innecesaria."

"¿Y qué es eso que deben decirme?"

"Cuando la Reina Serenity estaba recostada en su lecho de muerte, me mando a llamar," explico Luna, sin un toque de mentiras en su voz. "Y me dijo que me llevara y protegiera a la pequeña bebe… hasta el día cuando la Princesa Serenity regresara a casa y reclamara su derecho al trono. Ese tiempo es ahora, Su Majestad. Y yo me encargare de que a mi ama se le de lo que realmente le pertenece."

Usagi no podía cerrar la boca. ¿Luna estaba hablando en serio? ¿Realmente intentaba instalarla como Reina de la Luna? ¿Estaba loca?

"No querrá decir," dijo Nephlite, guardando sus manos en las mangas opuestas de su túnica, "¿que intentan derrocar a la Reina Beryl, o si?"

Era exactamente lo que Usagi estaba pensando, pero nada la podía haber preparado para la respuesta de Luna.

"Claro que sí," le dijo el gato, moviendo los bigotes. "Y lo haré. La gente de la Luna ha sufrido por mucho tiempo. Es ahora en que deben de tener a su Reina de regreso— una reina que gobernara con gracia y justicia, no crueldad y codicia."

"Escuchen, escuche," dijo Jadeite, quien recibió un golpe en el brazo gracias a Malachite.

"Su Alteza, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?" le dijo el jefe de los consejeros de pelo plateado, tomando a Endymion por el brazo y jalándolo antes de que el Rey pudiera responder. Los otros consejeros los siguieren. Cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance para que los escucharan, Malachite se volteó hacia su rey y le dijo entre dientes. "Esto es ridículo. De ninguna manera podemos llevarlas a la Luna. Lo prohíbo."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Endymion, honestamente confundido. "Al parecer tienen todo el derecho de ir a la Luna con nosotros."

"Son impostores," gruño Malachite.

"No tienes ninguna prueba de ello."

"Y tú no tienes prueba de que si no lo sean. Endymion, ¿cuantos artículos de noticias y televisión hemos visto a lo largo de los años, que hablaban sobre diferentes chicas que afirmaban ser las verdaderas herederas al Reino Luna? ¿Cuantas docenas de chicas, de todo el mundo, han intentado convencer a otros de que eran las Princesa perdida? ¿Y cuantas al final si lo eran?"

Endymion desvió la mirada, relajando los músculos de la quijada. "Pero ella…"

"¿Qué? ¿Ella es que, Endymion? ¿Preciosa? ¿Encantadora?"

"Sí."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero esas cosas no la hacen una princesa."

"Quizá no importa."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Con un gruñido, Endymion se pasó la mano entre el cabello, encontrando bastante difícil el no darle aunque sea una mirada a Serenity. Parecía estar sufriendo inusualmente por no verla. "Quizá no importa si ella es real o no. ¿A quién le importaría que fuera una impostora?"

"¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo?"

"Mira, Beryl es un desastre. Es una terrible gobernante y toda la lógica dicta que debe ser derrocada, solo que todos mundo le tiene demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. ¿No crees que esta chica tiene el potencial de ser una mejor gobernante, no importando quienes son sus antepasados?"

Malachite frunció el ceño. "Ahora estas dejando que tus hormonas hablen por ti. Si llevamos a esta chica con nosotros a la Luna, sabiendo de sus intenciones de llamarse a sí misma la verdadera Reina de la Luna, no solo nos pondríamos en un terrible peligro, pero destruiríamos por siempre la posibilidad de una alianza entre la Luna y la Tierra. Significaría la guerra. ¿Realmente quieres poner a tu gente en esas situación?"

Era lo único que Malachite podía decir que tenía el potencial de detener a Endymion. Sentía que la esperanza disminuía con sus palabras, aun cuando todas eran ciertas. Él y sus consejeros serian condenados como cómplices de la traición. Haría de la Tierra un enemigo de la Luna.

Y no había manera de que Serenity pudiera escapar con vida si Beryl la encontraba.

El sonido de algo viniendo por la carretera les advirtió que un segundo carruaje flotante se acercaba. Endymion se volteó para ver a la princesa agachada sobre la arenosa orilla hablando en susurros con la Luna. Su capa verde y negra aun colgaba de sus curvas, mojada y sucia. Noto que la gata sacaba algo de sus botas y se las acercaba a la chica—unos pasadores de cabello se dio cuenta un poco después, mientras que ella con experiencia se arreglaba el cabello en dos distintivos odangos dorados sobre su cabeza. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

"Está bien," susurro, más para sí mismo que para sus consejeros, y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica.

Usagi levanto la mirada mientras que el Rey se acercaba. Intento sonreírle mientras que estaba allí parada, pero era casi imposible por la confusión de sus pensamiento. Muchas cosas estaban pasando, demasiado rápido.

"El otro carruaje ha llegado," le dijo Endymion, señalando hacia la carretera. "Ahora puedes ponerte algo mas cómodo y propio."

"Gracias," le dijo ella.

"Estamos muy agradecidas por su gentileza," dijo Luna. "Y mi ama y yo hemos estado hablando sobre su antigua oferta y de cómo no deseamos ponerlo en peligro o causarle problemas."

Endymion afirmo con la cabeza y abrió la boca para expresarles su decisión, cuando Luna lo interrumpió. "Así que hemos hecho un plan."

"¿Un plan?"

"Sí. Pensamos que sería mejor si simplemente le decimos a la Reina Beryl que Serenity es una embajadora."

"¿Una embajadora?"

"Precisamente."

"¿De dónde?"

"Bueno… estaba pensando del Estado Sueco de la Tierra. Ella tiene los ojos azules que se supone son comunes de esa área."

"¿Suecia?"

Luna afirmo con la cabeza. "Les diremos que la Reina de Suecia está buscando expandir sus acciones de recursos de la Luna y sus bonos. Quizá en Piedralunas… he escuchado que son de lo más popular en Europa."

Endymion le echo una mirada a la gata y luego a la chica. Estaba parada en una postura perfecta y con una sonrisa serena—digna de cualquier princesa o embajadora. "¿Sabes algo de Suecia?"

Lentamente, Usagi negó con la cabeza. "No, Su Majestad. Pero tampoco creo que Beryl sepa mucho."

Y porque Endymion realmente no había querido dejarla desde un principio, acepto. Malachite no lo aprobó por supuesto, pero sabía mejor que cuestionar las decisiones de Endymion. Tonto o no, aún era el rey.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola hola! Si que me he puesto las pilas en traducir esta historia, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo con "Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor" :S... lo siento, pero no logro encontrar la inspiración para seguirlo traduciendo, lo estoy haciendo si... pero es un proceso laaaargo... :)

Gracias a todos lo que han estado leyendo esta historia... a mis lectores fantasmitas, espero poder conocer sus opiniones al final de esta historia... porque a como vamos, no creo que tendré muchos reviews jajajajaja... besos a todos!

* * *

**LUNA VERSIÓN 4.2**

* * *

Usagi se dio cuenta que Endymion estaba ansioso porque ella le pusiera atención de nuevo. El viaje desde la Tierra a la Luna había estado tan lleno de conversación— entre ellos dos, por supuesto. Sus consejeros estaban huraños y con sospecha, lo que llenaba a Usagi de nervios. Pero el Rey la había consentido desde el momento en que se había puesto el vestido de seda y tafetán. Le había ofrecido su mano cuando se subieron al su medio de transporte. Había escogido el asiento a la par de ella, aun cuando había un asiento cerca de la cabina principal, lleno de almohadones que estaba hecho específicamente para que viajara. Le había preguntado cosas acerca de su vida en la Tierra, donde había crecido e ido a la escuela. Al principio su incesante curiosidad hizo que Usagi se preocupara de que quisiera atraparla en una mentira, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta que realmente estaba interesada en ella. Así que su historia se fue haciendo más fácil cuando podía incorporar su verdadera vida en ella. Le dijo acerca de sus padres, y solo lo sustituyo diciendo que eran los padres adoptivos que Luna había conseguido cuando ella era una bebe. Le contó sobre sus clases, aunque no menciono sus bajas calificaciones. Le hablo acerca de su mejor amiga, Ami, y sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón. No había visto a Ami en casi dos semanas y se preguntaba, si como iban las cosas, la volvería a ver.

Luego, Endymion había confiado en ella algunos miedos ocultos acerca de gobernar. Después de todo, había ascendido al trono cuando solo tenía quince años, y aunque ya habían pasado ocho largos y ocupados años desde entonces, aun se despertaba algunas veces con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Le contó acerca de sus consejeros y de cómo se habían convertido en más amigos que otra cosa.

No había vuelto a mencionar su inminente compromiso.

La conversación había terminado abruptamente, sin que Endymion estuviera muy contento con ello, cuando llegaron a la Luna. Salieron del coche y Usagi se quedó sin aliento por la vista que tenía frente a ella. Los paisajes brillaban de plata en la luz del día. Había una ligera briza en la atmósfera generada-mecánicamente, el sistema de soporte de vida de la Luna que Usagi había estudiado en la escuela. No se recordaba de cómo funcionaba todo, pero sabía que los científicos habían pasado décadas perfeccionándolo. Al final, habían logrado recrear la atmósfera de la Tierra casi con exactitud, desde el sistema de climas hasta la combinación de gases que componían el aire. En realidad, habían mejorado el viejo sistema atmosférico de la Tierra. La Luna nunca tenia sequías, tornados y nunca habían tenido un incendio forestal.

Cuando a Usagi le enseñaron todo esto se imaginó que la razón era porque la Luna no tenía ningún bosque. Además se imaginó que la máquina que habían creado los científicos era fea y grande, y que arruinaba todo el lugar. Pero estaba equivocada, ahora podía verlo, mientras admiraba la superficie de la Luna. En la distancia podía distinguir un bosque que se extendía en el horizonte. Y la maquina no estaba en ningún lugar que se pudiera ver; después se enteraría que había sido instalada bajo tierra.

Y todos los sueños de Usagi de una Luna arenosa desaparecieron por la suave briza de otoño. Los gloriosos jardines que bordeaban el puerto de entrada, la luz del sol que se filtraba y que era de una temperatura perfecta en su piel, poder ver la Tierra con su luz azul en el cielo… Usagi había descubierto el cielo. Y se había olvidado del guapísimo hombre a la par de ella.

Abordaron otro carruaje flotante que los iba a llevar al castillo. Endymion se sentó de nuevo a la par de ella, sin dudarlo, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que su atención había sido robada, ya no intento hacer nada por recuperarla. Ella podía ver los brillantes paisajes—nuevos lagos, nuevos árboles, nuevos campos— mientras que Endymion la observaba, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante su asombro.

"Conozco este lugar," dijo Luna de repente, sentada en una silla con sus dos patas delanteras en la orilla de la ventana.

Usagi no sabía si estaba mintiendo. Sabía que Luna había inventado la historia de que ella era la Princesa de la Luna, pero se preguntaba si otros elementos de la historia habían sido reales. Quizá Luna realmente había sido creada en la Luna y le había servido al Rey y a la Reina. Quizá Luna realmente había escapado cuando Beryl había comenzado a gobernar. Quizá si intentaba derrocar a la Reina y poner a Usagi en su lugar.

Ya no sabía lo que Luna estaba planeando, y estaba nerviosa, pero también esperanzada. Después de todo, si no fuera por Luna, Usagi nunca hubiera conocido al príncipe o este magnífico mundo en el que estaba.

Nephrite se había echo hacia delante en su silla y visto hacia afuera. "¿Dices que has estado aquí?"

"Si, solía tomar caminatas con las otras Lunas del castillo y los sirvientes. Hasta la Reina se nos unía en algunas ocasiones. Estamos cerca del castillo."

"Lo estamos."

"Solíamos tener picnics, dejado de aquel árbol de cerezo. ¿Lo puedes ver, U-Serenity?"

Usagi hizo una mueca por el casi delato, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado. Vio el árbol de cerezo, imponente y solitario en el amplio campo de grama verde y alta y las flores silvestres de color purpura. "Es hermoso. Quizá pronto tu y yo podremos tener un picnic aquí, Luna."

"Eso me gustaría mucho, ama." Luna le echo un vistazo a Usagi con sus ojos rojos y parecía estar sonriendo. "Quizá, si no es mucho problema, podría bajarme aquí y encontrarme con ustedes en el castillo. Me gustaría ver mucho mas de estos lugares que no he visto en tantos años."

"Eso no sería ningún problema," dijo Endymion y aun cuando Usagi estaba un poco asustada de quedarse sola en esta "obre de teatro", podía ver que Luna realmente estaba emocionada por salir y ver de nuevo los paisajes de la Luna.

"¿Puedes encontrar tu camino de vuelta al castillo, verdad?" le dijo Usagi mientras que el carruaje se detenía.

"Por supuesto que puedo— esta al final de este camino. Lo recuerdo muy bien."

Nephrite abrió la puerta y Luna no perdió ningún hacer una reverencia a los hombres en el carruaje. "Estoy seguro que ustedes, caballeros, mantendrán bajo su cuidado a mi señora hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo."

"Estabas en el castillo para nuestro encuentro con Beryl, ¿no es así?" le pregunto Usagi, entrando en pánico.

"Por supuesto, Princesa. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."

Al decir esto, Luna bajo por las pequeñas escaleras retráctiles hacia la carretera adoquinada.

Malachite se volteó hacia Usagi con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaban que la puerta del carruaje se cerrara. "Espero que no se le ocurra llamarla "Princesa" mientras que estemos en el castillo."

Usagi se rió un poco incomoda como si Malachite estuviera bromeando. "Yo también."

En cuestión de momentos, Zoicite había reprogramada el sistema de navegación del carruaje y de nuevo agarraron camino hacia el palacio de Beryl, pero ni siquiera habían soltado dos suspiros cuando hubo un extraño temblor en el motor del carruaje, las cuchillas debajo del transporte se habían detenido, y el carruaje flotante cayo tres pies sobre la Luna. Usagi dejó escapar un grito agudo y agarro lo primero que tenía a su alcance—el brazo de Endymion. Jadeite había caído de su asiento y Nephrite se había golpeado la cabeza en unos de los paneles computarizados que se encontraba a un lado.

El carruaje pronto se llenó solo de sonidos de respiros agitados y el sonido de las cuchillas que se detenían poco a poco debajo de ellos.

"Zoicite, ¿Qué paso?" le pregunto Endymion, tomando entre sus dedos la mano de Usagi en un instintivo modo de consuelo.

"No tengo ni idea, Su Majestad. Sonó a que algo dejó de funcionar con el motor."

"¿No creen que Beryl pudo haber mandado un carruaje con defectos para transportarnos, o si?" pregunto Jadeite, levantándose del suelo y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, mientras que se sobaba la rodilla con la que se había golpeado.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" murmuro Malachite. "No tiene ninguna razón… por lo menos que ella sepa." Agrego dando una mirada de desaprobación hacia Usagi.

"Además, estaba trabajando bien hace unos momentos," dijo Zoicite, mientras leía las opciones en el panel de navegación. "Algo debe haber pasado cuando nos detuvimos. ¿Quizá algo se atoro en las cuchillas?"

"Supongo que alguien debe ir a revisar" dijo Endymion, "o llamemos al castillo para alertarles de la situación."

"Yo iré," dijo Nephrite, abriendo la puerta y saltando hacia la carretera. El aire que entro al momento en que se abrió la puerta era caliente y fresco y Usagi no podía dejar de pensar que este era el mejor lugar en el Universo para quedarse varado. Pensando en esto, inconscientemente había sujetado un poco más fuerte la mano de Endymion, y el también lo hizo. Su corazón palpito rápidamente.

"No temas," le dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa segura. "Veremos qué es lo que está mal y volveremos al camino en cuestión de minutos."

Ella también le sonrió, maravillándose por la repentina cercanía, la profundidad de sus ojos, el casi invisible hoyuelo que aparecía en su mejilla derecha cuando sonreía de cierta manera. De manera sincera, le respondió. "No estoy nada asustada."


End file.
